The Soap of Mass Seduction
by Hibiko Caprali
Summary: On a trip to Las Vegas, Ryou gets some weird soap that causes everyone to fall in love with him! When he only wants Bakura, how can he prove to him that he's the only one? Yaoi, shonenai, BxR, eventual YYxY and MxM


Not much to say here. so bored...must..write..FICCU! -drags pathetic self to Baku-muse and pulls on said muse's pant leg-

Bakura: Nani, bakamono?

Do the..disclaimer! Avenge..my..non-YGO-owning death...-faints of fatigue-

Baku-muse: ... Feh. -walks away after sticking a sign into the ground-

Dislcaimer: Yeah, once I owner YGO. But then some guy stole it. So I don't own it anymore.

Chapter 1

The telephone rang loudly, startling the mass of white hair protruding from under the blue sheets. After sixteen annoying rings, Ryou screamed and picked up the phone. Bakura ran into the room, assuming that something had happened to his hikari. Ryou was always screaming because he got his brush stuck in his hair, screaming because there was a giant spider in his room, screaming because he couldn't feel his feet, screaming because he couldn't see anything (which was due to the fact that he usually had his lights off and his covers over his head). But Bakura simply saw Ryou smiling into the phone as if nothing had happened. The spirit of the ring could hear Yugi's annoying voice over the phone.

"Hai, Ryou. If it's okay with you.."

"It's fine with me, I just don't know if they'll agree to come. You call Malik and I'll tell Kura-chan, okay?"

"Okay. Ja ne!"

"Bye, Yugi!" Ryou hung up the phone and Bakura glomped him to the floor.

"Who was thaaaaaaat?" Bakura screamed, even though he knew the answer already. "Y-Y-Yugi," Ryou squeaked, turning purple because his yami was flattening him. Bakura got up and began to bounce up and down, asking "Where are we going where are we going where are we going where are we goooooooiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggg?"

"We're all going to Las Vegas, Bakura...please get off." Ryou tried to shove Bakura off of him, but to no avail. /I really must stop letting eat whatever he wants../ Ryou thought. /And you need to eat a bit more, hikari/ Bakura purred to Ryou through their mind-link. The white-haired hikari blanched and made a mental note to remember to shut off his mind link before talking to himself.

"You mean in California? And I get to come?" Bakura hauled Ryou to his feet and looked at him, his eyes sparkling with joy. Ryou raised an eyebrow and gasped as Bakura pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arm around him tightly.

"Actually, I think it's in Nevada.." Ryou mused as Bakura let go. "But that doesn't matter. Pack up. We're leaving tomorrow."

"Wow. That's a little abupt," Bakura commented, leaning against the wall of the bathroom as his hikari went in and turned on the shower.

"Yeah, well. We'll make the most of it, ne? " The teen said, stripping out of his clothes and stepping into the shower.

"I guess," Bakura replied, toying with the ring that hung on his bare chest. He had opted for a button-down black cotton shirt and hadn't had time to button it up yet. Ah, well. He loved to show off his well-defined figure to his hikari, who would blush whenever he did.

"So, how do you think we'll get there? Car, plane.." Ryou trailed off, humming slightly as he worked the shampoo in his hair into a lather. He rinsed it out and rubbed the conditioner into it, grabbing a bottle of new soap and his fluffy-scrubby..thing.

Outside of the room, Bakura's eyes, which had been closed lazily, flew open as he inhaled the new scent floating out of the bathroom. It was intoxicating, he noticed as lust clouded his mind. He heard the shower shut off and the squelch of his hikari's wet feet on his floor. Ryou stepped out of the bathroom, smiling broadly. It felt so pleasant to be clean.

"Bakura? Where are you?" He called, taking a few steps into the apparently deserted hallway. A shadow cast itself across the floor, melding into Ryou's.

He looked behind him and gulped. The yami--HIS yami-- was standing behind him, wearing a very sexy smirk, his cinnamon eyes glazed over. Ryou's breath hitched as Bakura's hand dance up his thigh rather suggestively, stopping at his waist and curling his fingers around the leather belt. Ryou flushed an interesting shade of reddish-purple as Bakura leaned closer, his other hand tracing patterns on his flushed face. 

"Hikari..you are positively divine..." Bakura murmured, his breath tickling the teen's cheek. The rational part of Bakura's mind screamed for him to stop, that something was very wrong. But the yami had wanted to do this since he had laid eyes on the teen and kept going. A mewl from his hikari made him smirk as he latched onto the creamy neck, nipping lightly.

/BAKURA/ the spirit's mind screamed. /This is your HIKARI/

Instantly the spirit fell back, going totally limp at what he had done. Ryou was shaking all over, staring at him strangely as if he hadn't really wanted the yami to stop. Instead, Bakura grabbed the bottle of soap Ryou had used and handed it to the teen. Ryou looked at it quizically and squeaked as Bakura swept him off his feet bridal style. /Might as well have fun/ the rational half of his brain conceded, and went to the back of the room. The lust had cleared away, leaving on the regular Bakura.

"Where are we going?" Ryou asked as his yami carried him out of his house.

"To see the pharaoh," was the reply. Ryou shrugged and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, laying his head his the crook of his yami's neck. He could feel guilt and shame radiating off of Bakura and sent a wave of understanding through the link. /It's okay Yami, I know that wasn't your fault./ he crooned to his yami. the cinnamon eyes looked at him with relief. /I still feel like shit for doing that to you/ the yami responded. /Don't be sorry/ the light's mind soothed. The next thing that the smaller one said, though, surprised Bakura.

"It was kind of nice.."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Whee! Whaddaya think? Man, I can't believe I wrote that..

Bakura: Neither can I O.o

Ryou: Speaking of that..-seductive look-

Bakura: -unable to resist hikari seductive look- Oh Ra. -carries Ryou to spare bedroom-

O.o -calls after them- Are you drunk?

Yami and Yugi: -pop up-

AIIE!

Yugi: Ryou and Bakura aren't gonna be here for a while..

Yami: So we're here to replace them for the moment.

O.O I am distuuurb'd.

Yugi: Say what?

Yami: Don't ask, aibou. Don't ask.

Yugi: Why not?

-sweatdrop & face-fault-


End file.
